<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Set me free by JervisCrane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622334">Set me free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane'>JervisCrane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘰𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘌𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘎𝘰𝘥𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘶𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥.</p><p>𝘖𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥.</p><p>𝘖𝘧 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘰."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Set me free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone yells. Someone within his own mind, in some distant realm. A creature.</p><p>A being who had the misfortune to find one of the kamidogus scattered throughout the kingdoms.</p><p>Apparently someone hears it. However, he has no idea what the weapon is in his hands, nor the danger it represents. At least, not until he ended up cutting himself on the tip of it.</p><p>The being that spies on him from the shadows, emerges from the darkness, chattering his teeth loudly, clenching his fists, along with the weapon in his hand and letting his crimson orbs illuminate the darkness where he lurks, almost glowing.</p><p>That nameless creature screams when she knows they are spying on him. When he feels his flesh burning like hell. When his eyes bleed in agony and when he presents an insatiable thirst.</p><p>He screams as he feels his bones begin to ache, when he feels his heart pound and his own blood rush through his veins.</p><p>"Hush, my sweet creature. Like everyone else, you long for your home. But the Chaosrrealm is a home to many rooms as well."</p><p>The creature, fearful, nervous, thirsty and heartbroken asks who he is.<br/>She asks about the pain in her chest and what he is holding in her hands as tears run down her cheeks.</p><p>"Hush, my sweet creature." Like everyone else, you long for your home. But the Chaosrrealm is a home to many rooms as well.</p><p>The creature, fearful, nervous, thirsty and heartbroken asks who he is.<br/>He asks about the pain in his chest and what he is holding in her hands as tears run down her cheeks.</p><p>"A protector. For some, a simple messenger of what is to come. For others-" answers one of the many who have been corrupted by that same dagger.</p><p>"Enough." Calls the being that lacks the lower part of his face. "I'm tired of all this bloodshed. I'm bored... Sermons In service of what? I wonder, and for whom? - He questioned as his transparent retinas focused on the ground, just as his position changed from a determined... to a nearly defeated one. Surprising himself to his own disciples. "So much monotony I see in your pleas. In your tears But, as similar as you kill, as you mate... Tell me. There will be no dismemberment. You will not be eaten, given to us or consumed by your own thirst for desire."</p><p>There is no obfuscation in the flesh that remains to be discovered."</p><p><br/>The creature backs away, pressing a hand to his chest, looking with crystalline eyes, the same ones the cleric dedicates to him. She expects mercy. And the question is: <strong>Who of the two asks for it?</strong></p><p>After a while, the creature growls, proclaiming that it does not understand the meaning of his words.</p><p>Look at the man who accompanies this strange being with a putrid face.</p><p>He feels how that small puncture begins to infect his blood, in such a way that his veins begin to become more visible with a black color, as well as the circulation through them.</p><p>"There is no substance here. Just chaos... Our eloquence, wasted. Our gifts of power, offered to the stupid and naive who long for glory... So be it then."</p><p>The cleric walks away slowly, listening to the agonized roars of that being that soon begins to be consumed by the blood code. Screaming as every bone of his being slowly breaks, cracking into living flesh and tearing at skin.</p><p>He doesn't turn around when once again, there is another victim of chaos crying over as his bones begin to pierce her blood vessels. By the way his intestines hit the ground. Because of how his claws grip the earth under, seeking to cling to something that sustains life.</p><p>Havik ignores even when the red cloth that hangs from his suit is pulled with the last strength of that individual.</p><p>But for the first time in years, since he became a stag from the realm of chaos. For the first time, after having succumbed to what was the curse of possessing the blood code...</p><p>
  <strong>...He wants to look back.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had planned to use Hotaru for this story as the man who has only one line besides Havik, but I may think of it for another story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>